russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Saberkada
Saberkada is a Philippine afternoon television youth-oriented magazine show broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is hosted by the network's brightest and hottest young stars that include Kenzo Gutierrez, Claire Ruiz, BJ Forbes, Anna Vicente, Jazz Ocampo and Kurt Perez. The show premiered on the network's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block July 30, 2018, moving the timeslot of Winx Club to 9:00am timeslot. It airs from Monday to Friday at 4:30pm to 5:30pm (PST), right after KapinoyLand and served as a pre-program for the network’s Primetime Ang Dating programs. It also airs worldwide via Global IBC. Overview IBC Talent Center has more than make stars. It marks another first as its line produces Saberkada, the afternoon tele-magazine show for the youth. Featuring the latest and hottest trends in music, TV and movies, fashion, celebrities and stars from IBC and Secarats, hangouts, schools, sports and recreation, plus a different segments including games involving audience members and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. With its daily full hour dose of youthful dynamism and ingenuity, beautiful faces, awesome talent and no-nonsense talk, Saberkada is bound to be the TV teen mag for audiences, young and old alike. Cast *Kenzo Gutierrez *Claire Ruiz *BJ Forbes *Anna Vicente *Jazz Ocampo *Kurt Perez *James Teng *Jervy delos Reyes *Patricia Ann Manzano *Mavy Legaspi *Cassy Legaspi *Prince Villanueva *Nikki Gonzales *Carlo Lacana *Nichole Baranda *John Bermundo *Raine Salamante Segments *'Plug N' Play' - The hottest songs, music videos, dance and artists. Countdown of the latest hits. *'Fashion Talaga' - Fashion and style entertainment where to buy the hottest fashion items. Fan make-overs courtesy of his/her idol celebrity. School fashion. Tips for fashion victims. *'Where U At?' - Coolest gimmicks and mall spots about the hottest and hippest hangout places, bars, shops, salons, restaurants, and the like - All hangout places that teenagers frequent. The segment is basically a tour on hotspots, presented by a barkada of different cast members. *'Tele13' - An interactive contest with TV memorabilia as prizes. A guessing game for soap opera cliffhangers. *'SaberMovie' - First crack at movie sneak previews and trailers. Experimental films and documentaries from young filmmakers. *'Trending' - a man-on-the-street segment where Kenzo Gutierrez interviews IBC and Secarats stars about their student life (high school, college and university). *'Personalan' - A rich and famous. Surprise birthday parties. Celebrity hot seat. Star talking. Roving camera in search of unknown pretty and handsome faces. *'SaberHomework' - Profile. *'SaberSchool' - School activities and the hottest students from public and private high schools, colleges and universities. *'SaberInteractive' - Straight from the homeviewers: opinions on certain youth issues, requests and greetings. *'SaberSports' - Physical activity score in sports ranging from basketball, tennis, volleyball, baseball, chess game, climbing, skateboard, racing bike, jugging, bowling and softball. *'Saber Go!' - Fun-filled visit of Patricia Ann Manzano's celebrity icons and her first Saber Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side. Games *'Wadda?!?' *'Hula-Hula-Hoop' *'I Dare U' Saberkada also goes interactive as it goes out and gets the latest with its own roving team. Prince Villanueva and Nikki Gonzales get to discover the trendiest hang-outs in town. Raine Salamante show what's in and what's out in fashion. And guess who get to rub elbows with today's hottest stars? It's a twins of Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi. Fun-filled visit of Patricia Ann Manzano's celebrity icons and her first Saber Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side. James Teng gets to go out, too, this time with John Bermundo in music and dance. Get to know the latest in tinseltown with Carlo Lacana and Jervy delos Reyes. And for sports, Nichole Baranda goes sporty. See also *IBC-13 Creates New Weekday Afternoon Habit with ‘Saberkada’ *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *Saberkada on Facebook *Saberkada on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television stubs